The Lost Mother
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After Oliver finds his brother Falcon, they soon both tell Dodger and the gang, about their mother and their lives before Oliver was put in the box.
1. Found You

The Lost Mother

It was a warm afternoon in New York City; Oliver was taking a nap near the window of the front door.

Just then Georgette came into the living room and saw Oliver taking a nap, she smiled and sighed. She left him there and went to the kitchen.

Oliver was having a dream about his family; he was enjoy the nap when he heard a bunch of dogs barking, they were barking so loud that they woke him up. He looked out the window and saw a silver looking kitten was being chase by some dogs, the kitten race around the corner while the dogs follow him.

Oliver was angry at this and started to chase after them. The kitten kept running and running, till he came to a dead end. The dogs spotted him and they we're ready to attack when Oliver bellowed his voice.

Oliver: STOP RIGHT THERE!

The dogs turned and saw him looking very cross.

Dog: Look kid this doesn't considered you.

Oliver: Well if there's one thing I can't stand is a bunch of big tough dogs, picking on a poor defenseless kitten like him.

Dog: He stole a stake that we work hard to get from us and then while we were chasing it he drop it into the water!

Oliver: Well I do apologize for that, but can you blame him? A big and smart dogs like you can get food easily from some people, while us cats struggle to get food, we be luckily enough to get some fish in the pond! The least you can do is give him a piece or find some food for him.

The dogs looked at each other, then back at Oliver.

Dog: You got a point; we would have given it to him if he asked. Alright we'll let him off the hook this time, but if we ever fine him again stealing our food, then we won't hold back.

With that they left. Oliver looked at the kitten and walked slowly up to him.

Oliver: Hey, are you okay?

The kitten looked startled. He looked at Oliver.

Kitten: Yes, thank you.

Oliver: Think nothing of it.

Then Oliver looked at him again something about him was strange. The kitten stared at Oliver too.

Oliver: I'm sorry, it's just you look familiar to me.

Kitten: Me too, you look like someone I know.

Then the kitten gasped.

Kitten: Stuart?

Oliver was shocked.

Oliver: Stuart? Why no one has call me that except…

Now Oliver gasped as well.

Oliver: Falcon, is that you?

The cats just looked at each other for a minute, till they heard a voice in the distance.

Georgette: Oliver, where are you?!

Oliver: Over here Georgette!

Falcon looked and saw a poodle coming to ally, he quickly hid behind Oliver. Georgette was worried.

Georgette: Oliver what were you thinking running off like that?! Do you want Jenny to feel really worried about you?

Oliver: I'm sorry Georgette, but these dogs were chasing a kitten and I had to stop them.

Georgette: A cat?

Georgette turned and saw Falcon hidden behind Oliver. She then looked at him again.

Oliver: Georgette, I want to meet Falcon, my brother.

Georgette's eyes were now wide to Oliver.

Georgette: Your brother?

Falcon step aside and looked at Georgette with worry. Georgette looked at him and she did notice some similarities between him and Oliver. Oliver was worry that Georgette might kick him out or take Oliver away from him.

Georgette: Oliver, how come you never mention him before?

Oliver: Well it was a long time ago, we got separated from each other when we were just kittens, he was part of the litter of kittens that were trying to get adopted and he was one of the last ones to get adopted, so I haven't spoken to him ever sense.

Georgette: What about your mother, surely she must have taken you back or something.

Falcon: We got separated from her too.

Georgette looked at him.

Falcon: That's one of the reasons we are in the box, she got taken away by someone and we didn't know what to do, so we just were put in that box. I'm glad I found you again Stuart.

Georgette: Stuart?

Oliver: That was my real name, before I came to live with you guys.

Falcon looked at Oliver then at Georgette.

Falcon: So you live with a poodle?

Georgette: Poodle?! You're looking at a six-time champion dog right here. I'm the world most famous dog you know.

Falcon: Well good for you, you must get lots of famous dogs knocking at your door then.

Georgette was a bit annoyed, Oliver couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

Georgette: Well look, don't you have a home to get to or something?

Falcon: No. Well I use to live in a home, but they kicked me out, so now I'm an alley cat again.

Oliver felt sorry for Falcon; he hadn't spoke to him in a long time. He turned and looked at Georgette.

Georgette: I know what you're thinking and normally I say no, but he is your brother and it's really up to Jenny and her family. Alright he can come live with us if he wants.

Falcon looked at her.

Falcon: Really?

Georgette: Yes, as long you don't bother me too much, I'm a famous poodle and I have lots of things to do to get myself ready for every dog show.

Oliver: Georgette not the most fun dog around, but she is great nice really.

Falcon though for a moment he never lived with a dog before and he just got chase by some dogs, but Oliver seems to trust her, and she does seem like the type that doesn't really care too much.

Falcon: Okay I'll come live with you.

Oliver hugged his brother and they followed Georgette back to the house, where they knew Jenny would be waiting. They reach the house and Falcon was amaze at it.

Falcon: Wow, what a place.

Georgette: It is a sight isn't it?

Just then they heard a voice of a girl.

Jenny: Oliver Georgette is that you?

She came down and petted both of them.

Jenny: Thank goodness you're both okay, you had me worry for a bit.

Oliver nuzzled and purred at her till she scratched his favor spot; she looked and saw another kitty in the room. She gently put Oliver down and went over to the new kitten.

Jenny: Well hello, how did you find us?

Kitten moved back a bit he was scared, Jenny smiled, then she noticed something.

Jenny: Way you look like Oliver over there, wait. Oliver is this your brother?

Oliver meowed in saying yes. Jenny looked down and smiled a bit.

Jenny: Where's your owner?

Falcon put his head down in sadness.

Jenny: Oh I see, well you can say with us if you like, but I have to ask my parents when they come back from work.

Falcon looked up and sees that there was kindness in this girl he then jumped and purred.

Jenny: I have a butler named Winston, he's busy in the backyard, but I'll let him meet you when he's done. I'll go and get you some food you must be really hungry.

She put Falcon down and went to the kitchen to make him some food.

Oliver: So what'd you think?

Falcon: It's only been a minute, but I like this place a lot more then my previous owner.

Georgette: Well enjoy your stay; I'm going to fresh up a bit, welcome to the house.

Oliver: Falcon; did you find her?

Falcon: No, I miss her a lot.

Oliver: Me too.


	2. Elizabeth

Elizabeth

It's been about 3 days since Falcon was adopted by Jenny and he's now part of the family. Oliver has shown him the place and told him some rules around the house. Falcon likes the place, there's enough open space for him to play and take naps, and he was glad to be with Oliver.

One day Falcon was taking a nap in the living room when he heard scratching at the door. He opened up his eyes and saw two dogs waiting at the front door. He was worry and though they were going to attack him to something. He went into the kitchen where Oliver was eating.

Falcon: Oliver there's some dogs standing out the front door.

Oliver: Dogs? Oh I think I know who it is, stay here for a while.

Oliver looked out and saw his friends, Dodger and Rita; he went down to get Jenny, who opened the door for them.

Jenny: Come on in.

She went to phone Mr. Fagin, while Oliver, Dodger, and Rita chat for a bit.

Rita: Mr. Fagin is out fishing again for a bit, he's found a pan lying on the dock and found some wood, so he's cooking some fish tonight.

Dodger: So we thought we come and visit you for a bit.

Oliver: Thanks for coming guys it's always good to see you again, say I got a surprise for you two; wait here.

The two dogs looked at each other and wonder what it could be.

Oliver came out with his brother Falcon.

Dodger: Well so Jenny adopted another cat uh?

Oliver: Actually I saved him. Rita, Dodger, this is my brother Falcon.

Rita and Dodger were a bit shock.

Dodger: You're brother?

Rita: I didn't know you had one.

Falcon looked at them, then at Oliver.

Falcon: So these are your friends?

Oliver: They were the ones that found me after you and mother went away, they help me though a lot and they're part of the reason I got to live here.

Falcon: Well it's nice to me you.

Rita: Thanks, you know I do see the resembles between you and your brother you have the same cute face as him.

Falcon (Blush): Uh, thanks.

Dodger: So I guess I'm beat by a cat?

Rita: Don't be silly you're still cute too.

Oliver looked at them.

Oliver: So you two are a couple now?

Dodger: I'm happy to say yes.

Rita: It's been a week now since we've mention our feelings to each other.

Georgette: Well isn't that nice.

Georgette just came down to the living room.

Georgette: I have to say I thought there was some connect between you two, congratulations.

Dodger: Thanks champ, now if we can do something between you and Tito.

They chuckle at that.

Falcon: You do think like our mother Oliver.

Rita: Say what was your mother like?

Oliver and Falcon looked at each other.

Oliver: Do you want to know?

Dodger: Yes, I want to know more about you before you met us.

So everyone went into the living room and Falcon started the story.

Flashback

There were three cats in an ally in New York City one cat was a small orange kitten, the other was a silver looking cat, and finally one was a big cat with the same orange skin as the first one. Her name was Elizabeth she was given the name after the queen of England.

She was proud of her name and her kittens that were named Stuart and Falcon.

She takes very good of her kittens and does everything to make sure they're here and safe.

Whenever they do anything that she thought was wrong she would say…

Elizabeth: That would never work!

Sometimes Stuart and Falcon would come and go, but Elizabeth would always know where they are and would always check on them to make sure they were alright.

Every night she would tell her kittens a story and they would fall asleep. They love their mother very much.

One day Elizabeth was giving Stuart a bath, while Falcon was busy playing with a toy mouse he found at the dumpster.

Elizabeth: There you look marvelous. You look like a perfect kitten.

Stuart: Thanks mom.

Falcon kept batting the toy mouse and went out of the ally to go get it; suddenly Elizabeth heard some footsteps and began to worry.

Elizabeth: Falcon get back here quick!

Elizabeth ran and pickup Falcon by the neck and quickly ran back to the ally. They saw a man and it looked like he was carrying a net. He noticed the toy mouse and looked around. Luckily he didn't see Elizabeth or her kittens and continued walking.

Elizabeth: That was close.

Falcon: Mom, who was that man?

Elizabeth: That man is the same type of man that took your father.

Falcon and Stuart gasped; Elizabeth just looked worried and relived.

Elizabeth: Falcon, Stuart to me a favor and please be careful about leaving the ally, there are humans that love cats and would be kind to them, but there are others that hate cats and pick on them for fun. You're father was taken away by one of them.

Stuart: What happened mom?

Elizabeth: It was a long time ago, but your father was a very loving father. He helped me out when my owners were out of a job and eventually died from starvation, so I had to defend for myself, but I didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth's Flashback

Elizabeth was walking very slowly along the sidewalk, she couldn't find anything to eat, and was feeling dizzy.

She shut her eyes for a minute; then she heard a voice.

?: Hey you okay?

She opened her eyes and saw a silver cat looking at her.

Elizabeth: Who are you?

Peter: Names Peter, what are you doing here?

Elizabeth was about to answer when she felt fade again and fell asleep.

She woke up and found some fish next to her, then she saw Peter again.

Peter: Oh good you're awake. Please eat; you look like you haven't had anything in days.

She took a bite of the fish and soon ate another and another and another, till she was full. She looked at him and smiled.

Elizabeth: Thank you for your kind offer.

Peter: Hey, I'm just glad you're okay. What are doing here anyway?

She told him about her owners and what had happened.

Peter: I see; I'm very sorry that happen.

Elizabeth: I wish it didn't have to be this way, I don't know anything about the streets or how to survive.

Peter smiled.

Peter: Well I can teach you, this is mostly where I live, you can stay here with me and I can teach you all about the street live.

Elizabeth: Thank you, but you don't have to do it; I don't want to be trouble to you.

Peter: Trouble, just by looking at you, your no trouble at all. I think you're pretty.

Elizabeth looked at him, she felt something and she smiled a bit.

Peter: Stick with me, and I'll make sure you stay alive for as long as you want.

Elizabeth: Thank you.

(Peter's stomach growls)

Elizabeth (Chuckles): Well I guess it would be my turn to get the food tomorrow.

They both chuckled at that.

End Elizabeth's Flashback

Elizabeth: He was as good as his words; he taught me how to fish, how to catch food, and where to go in case of bad storms. As time went on we start to fall in love with each other, I'll never forget the day when he asked me if we wanted to start a family, and then you two beautiful kittens came along.

Falcon and Stuart smiled at that.

Stuart: What happen to him mother?

Elizabeth (Sighed): It happened so quickly, that every time I think about, I almost start crying. You were just a kitten when it happened, and you Falcon were about a year old. It was the day when I was looking over you, Stuart. You were really hungry and we didn't have enough fish, so you're father went to go get some, but he never came back. I was very worried on what happen, I thought maybe he cheated on me, but I saw a truck pass by and then, then…

Falcon and Stuart were nervous.

Elizabeth (Cries): Your father was in that van! He was taken away, and I was so scared. I didn't know whether to go after him or stay here with you two. Of course I stayed, I didn't want you guys being taken away as well.

Stuart and Falcon purred at her.

Stuart: It's okay mother, I'm sure that's what dad would want you do to.

Falcon: And I'm sure he's happy knowing that your still here, projecting us.

Elizabeth smiled and nuzzled her kittens.

Elizabeth: Thank you, you're the best kittens a mother could ask; just please be careful.

Falcon and Stuart: We will mother.

End Flashback

Oliver: After that me and my brother were really good and tried to be careful outside the ally.

The dogs were amazed with the story.

Rita: Your mother sounds like an angle.

Falcon: She is she was the kindest mother you could ask. She even taught me and Oliver how to fish.

Dodger: You kittens are lucky.

Falcon: Well that's part of it, remember how I said Oliver was like our mother; well that's because she also had a dog for a best friend.

The dogs were now more curious.

Falcon chuckled and began to continue with the story.


	3. First Dog

First Dog

Some time has gone by for the family, Falcon was still learning about the outside world. His mother was teaching him how to fish and took him to some ponds to teach him.

Soon Falcon learned how to fish and used it to help out when Elizabeth had to take care of Stuart, she was proud of his work and was thankful for him for helping out.

One day Stuart was not feeling well. His stomach was hurting and he was in pain.

His mother stay by his side trying to make him feel better, she was very worried.

Elizabeth: Hang in there sweetie, mother's here. Oh I wish there was something I can do to help you.

Falcon: Mother would it be okay if I went to get some fish to make Stuart feel better?

Elizabeth: Well, I mean I'm going to be looking after your brother for a long while, are you sure you'll be fine?

Falcon: I promise mother, I won't get hurt; we must try something to make him feel better.

So Falcon found a small paper bag and set off for the park while Elizabeth stayed and took care of Stuart.

Falcon made it to the park, but as he got closer he saw a sign saying, "Park close for construction". He was worried.

Falcon (Thinking): Now what; if I don't find some fish who knows what will to my brother.

He tried thinking of other places to get some fish.

Falcon (Thinking): I could try a fish restaurant, but I'm not that clever like some dogs.

Then he'd remembered a dock close by the ally.

Flacon (Thinking): It's a bit dangerous, but I must help Stuart.

Slowly, but determent he made his way to the dock. He noticed a boat house on the dock, but paid no mind and went below the dock to catch some fish.

The fish were close, but not close enough for Falcon to catch, so he leaded forward to try and grab some.

He kept trying to get them, but they would just swim away before he can get them.

He kept leading and leading, until…

SPLASH!

Falcon slipped and was about to fall in the ocean, he held on to the barge with all his strength.

Falcon: Help, Help!

He kept trying to get up, but the water kept pulling him back.

He was very scared, he thought this was it.

Falcon: Help!

He closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

Flacon (Groan): Uh, what happened?

When he opened his eyes he saw he was somewhere else.

Flacon: Where am I?

Suddenly he heard someone coming.

He saw a female dog walking towards him, next to her was a little boy; he was holding the paper bag.

Boy: Look Emily, our visitor's awake.

Falcon was a bit nervous, but he was too cold and stiff to move.

The boy handed him his paper bag.

Boy: I think this is yours we caught some fish for you.

Falcon looked and saw about five fish in the bag.

Boy: I'll be back; I have to make sure you didn't leave anything else behind.

The boy left Falcon alone with the dog.

Falcon was worried.

Falcon: Aren't you goanna chase me?

Emily (Chuckled): Don't worry kid you're safe. I don't chase or eat cats too gruesome for a lady like me.

Falcon was relived.

Falcon (Sigh): Thank you, and thanks for saving me.

Emily: Don't worry, what's your name?

Falcon: Falcon.

Emily: Please to meet you, you can call me Emily. What's a kitten like you fishing in a place like this?

Falcon told her about his brother.

Emily: Wow, that's very brave of you do to; risking yourself for your brother.

Falcon: Of course, he's the only brother I have and my mother works so hard, I'd do anything for them.

Emily smiled at him.

Emily: Well I hope this will be enough fish for you guys.

Falcon looked and saw five fish in the bag he snuggle her for a bit.

Falcon: Thank you, thank you so much.

Emily: Hey I'm just doing my job.

Falcon: Job?

Emily (Chuckled): I forgot to tell you; we didn't always live here in the boat house I used to be helper for a vet. You see that man on the chair there?

Falcon looked and saw a man sleeping, holding a glass of water.

Emily: That's the vet I used to work with, we would have different types of pets in our office each day and my job was to company them when they were scared and I guessed my kindness worked, it was fun meeting different types of animals.

Falcon: What happened to your job?

Emily (Sighed): I'll never forget, we had a very sick dog and it was a puppy, some stupid drunk person gave as the wrong medicine and the pup, he… he…

She began to get teary eyed, Falcon stared in shock.

Emily: Yes, he didn't make it. The owners were so cross, that the news started to mock us and people stopped coming. It was so tough for me and my owner both took it hard. That job was the way that we pay for our house, but since we've lost and we'd got sued by the same owners that it was enough to drive us homeless. That's how we ended up here.

Falcon, with some strength, got up and hugged Emily.

Falcon: I'm sorry that happened.

Emily: Thanks; you know you're pretty cool for a cat.

Falcon: Thanks.

Falcon was horrified when he looked at the sun.

Falcon: Oh no, my mom's goanna kill me; she's probably worried sick.

Emily: Where do you live?

Meanwhile Elizabeth kept looking side to side worrying sick about Falcon.

Stuart: Mom; is Falcon okay?

Elizabeth: I'm sure he's fine; he's probably catching lots fish for you.

Then she saw Emily coming around the corner, she stood in front of Stuart.

Elizabeth: Stay away from my son!

Emily: Whoa, whoa, it's okay I'm would kill you or your son, too gruesome.

She looked and saw she wasn't lying.

Emily: I just want to know, did you lose a cat?

Elizabeth opened her ears and saw Falcon slowly coming around the corner. She let out a tear and hugged him tightly.

Elizabeth: Oh Falcon, thank god you're okay; don't you ever scare me like that again!

Falcon: I'm sorry mom, but the park was close and I wanted to help you guys.

Emily: He came down by my dock and almost drowned. Here this is the bag of fish proving he was there.

Elizabeth looked and saw the fish then she turned and hugged her son again feeling proud for him.

Elizabeth: You did a good thing Falcon.

Falcon: It wasn't me, it was Emily mom.

Elizabeth looked and saw Emily giving a shy smiled, she smiled.

Elizabeth: Thank so much, and thank you for rescuing my son, he means the world to me.

Emily: You're welcome, he told me about you your other son, I admired for what you do to keep them safe.

Elizabeth: Thanks… uh what's your name again?

Emily: Emily and yours?

Elizabeth: Elizabeth.

Emily: Lovely name you have.

They smiled warmly at each other.

Emily: So where is this sick cat?

Elizabeth: Over there.

Emily looked and walked over towards Stuart.

Emily: Looks like you; wait here.

She went for bit, Elizabeth could hear her talking to someone and she saw a human when she came back. She was a bit scared.

Man: This the cat Emily? Alright let's have a look.

Elizabeth was walking towards him, but Falcon stopped her.

Falcon: It's okay mom, he's a vet.

Elizabeth, shocked, turned to Emily.

Elizabeth: A vet?

Emily: Yes, what did you think I was just a normal street dog?

Elizabeth looked, while the man checked Stuart.

Man: Well I got good news, it turns out that your kitten is just sick. Nothing too serious all he needs is just some warm milk and some warm food and he'll be fine by tomorrow.

Elizabeth was glad to hear this and she saw the man walking away with Stuart.

Emily: Well; do want to see if your son gets better?

Falcon went with Emily, with Elizabeth following behind.

They reached the boathouse and the man's son went to start a fire and found a pan in the house.

Then the man warm the fish a bit then cut it into pieces then gave it to Stuart.

Man: Now make sure you eat most of it; I'll see if I can fine a bottle and give you some milk.

Stuart opened his eyes a little and found his mother and Falcon watching.

Stuart: Falcon you're okay.

Falcon: Of course I am.

The he noticed Emily.

Stuart: Who are you?

Emily: I'm Emily and I was the one that brought you here and saved you brother.

Stuart: Thank you.

Emily: No problem; now please eat my master made this food to help you.

Elizabeth: Bless you; you're the kindest dog I've ever met.

Emily: Hey I'm just doing my job, this is the kind of thing I love to do. Please you must eat too; my owner didn't catch all this fish for nothing.

So they ate and she offered them to sleep for the night.

End Flashback

Oliver: So after awhile I felt better and I was very thankful for Emily and so was mother.

Falcon: They were very good friends after that and she would visit us and we would stay at her place for the winter and bad weather.

Dodger: I would love to meet this dog.

Rita: So would I.

They looked at the clock.

Dodger: We have to go now; we'll bring the gang along next time you two could finish your story.

Falcon: It was nice meeting you.

Rita: It was nice meeting you too, take care.

They left; with Falcon looking at them then turned around and went to sleep.


End file.
